Examens
by Pencilcase.03
Summary: OS. DM/HG. A la fin de la Septième Année, la tension est à son comble dans tout Poudlard. Drago a besoin d'aide pour réviser, et Hermione accepte de lui passer quelques cours. C'est au milieu des parchemins et des livres que les deux adolescents se rapprocheront.


**Buongiorno!**

 **Un petit OS pour détendre l'atmosphère en cette période maudite de révisions... Je passe aussi le bac cette année, et c'est franchement pas la joie!**

 **J'espère que vous apprécierez, n'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis!**

 **On se retrouve en bas, bonne lecture.**

* * *

 _L'histoire se passe pendant la septième année, que les élèves sont venus repasser à Poudlard. Dumbledore est mort, McGonagall est la nouvelle directrice. Voldemort est enterré (enfin), et les relations Serpentard-Gryffondor sont devenues (un petit peu) plus cordiales. Cet OS est léger, pas de guerre, pas de camps, pas de sang!_

 **Disclaimer: L'univers de Harry Potter appartient à J.K. Rowling.**

* * *

Une sonnerie stridente retentit dans le dortoir paisiblement endormi. En une fraction de seconde, une main pâle s'abatit sur l'objet moldu, arrêtant le son désagréable qu'il produisait à une heure si avancée du matin. Dans le lit le plus proche de la porte, une forme remua.

Hermione Granger souleva brutalement ses lourdes couvertures et s'extripa tant bien que mal de son lit douillet avec regret. Le froid mordant du matin l'agressa de plein fouet, et elle retint un frisson en enfilant ses chaussons roses.

Assise sur le bord de sa couche, elle poussa un profond soupir en entendant le souffle régulier de ses camarades. Parvati, Lavande et Ginny dormaient tranquillement, n'ayant même pas perçu l'alarme qui avait sonné si tôt.

La brune se frotta les yeux quelques instants et passa une main rapide dans ses cheveux, essayant vainement de défaire les nombreux noeuds de sa chevelure. Elle se leva brusquement, manqua de trébucher sur le grimoire qu'elle avait laissé au sol la veille, et se dirigea d'un pas vif vers la salle de bain.

L'eau chaude détendit ses muscles déjà tendus, et elle se lava rapidement les cheveux, puis leur lança un sort de séchage, dans un effort de les dompter. Elle enfila ensuite son uniforme d'été, ses ballerines, mit sa cape légère sur les épaules et après avoir tressé sa touffe capilaire, se dirigea vers sa chambre. Elle attrapa rapidement son sac rempli de parchemins, plumes et livres, et referma avec douceur la porte du dortoir.

Lorsqu'elle descendit dans la Grande Salle, elle remarqua avec plaisir qu'elle était presque seule. Quelques Serdaigles de troisième année étaient présents, ainsi que plusieurs Gryffondors de cinquième année. Un sourire au lèvres, elle sortit son manuel de potions, l'ouvrit à la page des préparations de soin, et croqua dans sa tartine beurrée.

Tandis qu'elle finissait le troisième paragraphe de sa page, un banc racla le sol près d'elle. Fronçant les sourcils, elle leva les yeux vers celui qui osait la déranger, et laissa tomber sa malheureuse tartine dans son bol, éclaboussant non seulement sa chemise blanche, mais aussi la couverture de son manuel.

Voyant que son interlocuteur, à présent assis en face d'elle, souriait d'une manière purement moqueuse, elle grogna:

\- Qu'est ce que tu veux, Malefoy?

\- Bonjour à toi aussi, Granger.

Elle répondit par une insulte, et son sourire à lui s'élargit. Sans se préoccuper davantage de ce Serpent, elle attrapa sa baguette et se lança un sort de nettoyage avant de reprendre sa lecture.

C'était sans compter sur cet insupportable idiot qui la fixa de son regard azur pendant de longues minutes avant qu'elle ne cède, les joues rouges, et lui demande brusquement:

\- Quoi?

\- Enfin. Tu daignes m'accorder un peu d'importance.

\- Malefoy, il est tôt, et j'ai beaucoup à faire. Arrête de tourner autour du pot.

Il esquissa à nouveau un léger sourire et se pencha vers elle, attrapant son verre de jus d'orange qu'il se mit à siroter sous son regard noir.

\- Je suppose que tu comptes réviser tes ASPICs aujourd'hui, Granger.

Elle se contenta d'acquiescer en soupirant, calculant mentalement combien de minutes précieuses de travail cet idiot était en train de lui faire perdre.

\- J'ai un petit problème Granger, et toi seule peut m'aider.

\- Si c'est quoi que ce soit concernant ton organe génital, je refuse.

Son regard gris brilla de malice, mais il poursuivit, d'un ton ferme mais amusé.

\- Cela ne concerne pas mon pénis, il se porte très bien, merci de t'en préoccuper. A vrai dire, aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître, mon souci concerne l'Histoire de la Magie.

La brune écarquilla les yeux de surprise.

\- Ne me dis pas, Malefoy, que tu envisages de réviser dans un futur proche?

\- Chère Granger, j'ai de très grandes ambitions digne d'un Malefoy, tu devrais le savoir. Il est donc essentiel que je réussisse mes examens.

\- Et en quoi puis-je t'aider?

\- Tu n'es pas sans savoir que les cours d'Histoire de la Magie sont probablement les cours les plus barbants qui soient. Je dois donc t'avouer que je n'ai pas réussi à suivre chaque leçon que cet adorable Binns nous a donné. J'aurais donc besoin de tes notes pour compléter plusieurs paragraphes manquants.

\- Tu te fiches de moi Malefoy?

Elle était totalement furieuse. Cet imbécile l'avait insultée pendant sept années de scolarité, ne lui avait jamais rendu aucun service, et il pensait qu'en se pointant avec la bouche en coeur elle lui donnerait son travail? Même si leur relation s'était améliorée depuis la chute du Mage Noir, elle trouvait cela osé. Non mais par Merlin, jamais elle n'avait vu autant de culot!

\- Je savais bien que tu réagirais comme ça, Granger.

\- Et bien alors, pourquoi es-tu encore là? Répliqua-t-elle sèchement

\- Un Malefoy n'abandonne jamais, répondit-il en souriant

Pff il essayait de la charmer, cet abruti!

\- Je ne te passerai pas mes cours, Malefoy! Comme si je te faisais assez confiance pour te prêter mes précieuses notes!

\- Je t'avoue que renverser un verre d'eau dessus m'a effleuré l'esprit à plusieurs instants.

Elle lui balança une claque sur l'épaule et avala rageusement une gorgée de chocolat.

\- C'est non, tu perds ton temps. Trouve quelqu'un d'autres.

\- Tu sais très bien que personne d'autre que toi ne prend les cours de ce cher Binns si bien en note.

\- N'essaye pas de me flâter, ça ne marchera pas.

Il laissa échapper un petit rire, pas impressionné pour une noise par la lionne, qui lui envoyait pourtant les meilleurs regards noirs qu'elle avait en réserve.

\- Je te propose un marché.

\- Dégage de là, Malefoy.

\- Je t'accompagne à la bibliothèque ce matin, et je recopie tes cours en silence. Qu'en penses-tu?

\- Que tu es fou.

\- Sérieusement, Granger.

\- Qu'est ce que j'y gagne? Soupira-t-elle

Il sembla réfléchir un instant.

\- Je te rendrai un service, un jour ou l'autre.

Elle leva un sourcil ironique, avant de boire sa dernière gorgée de chocolat chaud. Elle se leva, ramassa ses affaires et lança par dessus son épaule:

\- Que je ne t'entende pas!

Le blond la suivit, un petit sourire aux lèvres, tandis qu'elle marchait rapidement vers la bibliothèque, se rendant compte avec désespoir qu'il était 8h23, et qu'elle avait déjà plus de dix minutes de retard dans son planning de révisions.

La bibliothèque était vide en ce samedi matin. Seuls deux étudiants étaient assis à une table, et grattaient leurs parchemins avec acharnement.

Mrs Pince les avait dévisagés avec suspicion quand ils étaient rentrés dans le temple sacré, l'un à côté de l'autre. Mais ils n'avaient rien dit, s'étaient installés, et la brune avait tendu un tas de parchemins noircis au Serpentard qui l'avait remerciée d'un hochement de tête avec de se mettre à sa tâche.

Voilà plus de deux heures qu'ils étaient enfermés là, dans la salle peuplée de livres. Le soleil s'était levé, et les rayons s'abattaient avec violence sur les multiples fenêtres, rendant l'atmosphère de la pièce presque étouffante.

Hermione passa une main moite sur son front, et ramena quelques mèches humides en arrière, avant de défaire les premiers boutons de sa chemise. Geste qui ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux du blond, qui regardait d'un air malicieux la peau laiteuse qui s'étendait à présent devant lui.

\- Je te fais tant d'effet que ça, Granger?

Elle leva les yeux pour croiser son regard amusé, et lui répondit sèchement:

\- J'avais dit que je ne voulais pas t'entendre, Malefoy.

\- Tu sais, si tu as besoin d'une pause, je suis là.

\- Ferme la, vil Serpent.

Il ricana et la regarda se remettre à lire, écrire, tourner les pages. Elle était comme possédée, passionnée, enivrée par ce qu'elle faisait. Quelques mèches brunes frisottaient au niveau de ses tempes, une fine couche de sueur couvrait son front pâle, et ses petites mains remuaient frénétiquement les papiers autour d'elle. Par Merlin, elle avait quand même un sacré charme la Granger.

Se sentant observée, elle leva prudement la tête vers lui, pour rencontrer son regard bleu qui la transperçait. Elle sentit ses joues brûler face à ce qu'elle lisait dans ses prunelles. Quand il remarqua la coloration de ses pommettes, son regard se fit plus tendre, et un sourire moqueur prit à nouveau place sur ses lèvres.

\- Tu vois que je te fais de l'effet, Granger.

* * *

\- Hermione, Hermione!

Un vacarme assourdissant se fit entendre, faisant sursauter les deux étudiants plongés dans leur travail. Mrs Pince se mit à crier, tandis que Ronald Weasley et Harry Potter pénétraient dans la bibliothèque en courant, un air affolé sur leurs visages.

\- Hermione, on-

Ils se stoppèrent net, et Ron écrasa violemment le pied de Harry qui gémit de douleur. Ils regardèrent leur meilleure amie en écarquillant les yeux comme jamais.

\- Hermione, qu'est ce que tu fous avec Malefoy?!

Ron lança un regard noir au blond qui répondit par un clin d'oeil, énervant au possible le roux, qui dut se retenir de sortir sa baguette.

\- On étudie, Harry. Mais j'ignore si vous connaissez ce verbe.

L'unique Serpentard de la pièce s'esclaffa, s'attirant les foudres des trois lions.

\- Hermione, on a besoin de ton aide, continua-t-il, décidant d'ignorer le blond.

\- Ah, et pourquoi donc? Répliqua-t-elle sèchement. Vous venez de vous rendre compte que les ASPICS sont dans deux semaines?

Les deux Gryffondors baissèrent les yeux au sol face au ton si sévère de leur amie. Ils savaient qu'ils exagéraient, mais ça n'était pas leur faute s'ils avaient tant d'autres choses à faire plutôt qu'étudier!

\- On a aucun cours d'Histoire de la Magie de l'année, c'est vraiment la merde. Alors on se demandait si... Enfin, si... Tu vois, tu pourrais...

\- Vous passez mes notes?

Ils acquiesçèrent timidement avant de lever les yeux pour découvrir une Hermione furieuse comme jamais.

\- Ronald Weasley et Harry Potter! Je ne suis pas votre esclave, par Merlin!

\- Mais Hermione, ce n'est qu'un tout petit service...

\- Tout petit?! Tu me demandes une année entière de cours là Ronald! Tu te rends compte combien d'heures cela représente!

\- On est vraiment désolés, on ne-

\- Ca m'est égal! cria-t-elle, faisant même sursauter Mrs Pince, qui se mit à les réprimander depuis son bureau.

\- Allez, s'il te plait, c'est la dernière fois qu'on te demande ça...

\- Combien de fois vous ai-je dit de faire un peu plus attention aux études et un peu moins attention aux fesses de Cho ou de Lavande?! Chuchota-t-elle d'un ton vénimeux

Malefoy observait la scène avec un sourire en coin, clairement amusé par ces deux idiots et par la verve de la brune. Il ressentait aussi une pointe de fierté quand il pensait qu'elle avait accepté de lui donner ses cours, à lui, et qu'elle refusait de le faire pour eux.

\- Hermione, notre avenir est en jeu...

\- Vous n'aviez qu'à y penser avant! Maintenant sortez d'ici, vous me dérangez!

\- Vous nous dérangez, intervint pour la première fois le blond

\- Ta gueule Malefoy! Qu'est ce que tu fous là, d'ailleurs! Grogna Ron

\- Je travaille avec Granger. Et vos voix stridentes nuisent à notre concentration.

Ils le regardèrent, choqués, puis lui envoyèrent plusieurs insultes avant de partir, sous le regard furieux de Hermione.

\- Quels idiots! Marmonna-t-elle

\- Enfin tu admets la vérité que j'énonce depuis sept ans.

Il s'attendait à se recevoir une pique acide, mais contre toute attente, elle éclata de rire.

\- N'en profite pas trop, Malefoy. Copie donc en silence. Et passe moi le livre de sortilèges, s'il te plait.

* * *

\- Granger, qu'est ce que tu as écrit à la deuxième ligne là?

Ne percevant aucune réponse, Malefoy releva les yeux du parchemins, et son air contrarié s'adoucit instantanément face au spectacle qu'il avait devant lui. La gryffondore s'était assoupie, les bras sur la table, la tête reposant sur un manuel ouvert.

Le blond hésita entre la réveiller brutalement, la réveiller gentiment ou la laisser dormir. L'option une lui attirerait les foudres de la brune, et la troisième conduirait à son suicide, lorsqu'elle se rendrait compte des minutes perdues au pays des songes. Il passa donc une main dans ses cheveux châtains doucement.

\- Granger, réveille toi... chuchota-t-il comme à un enfant

Il vit ses yeux papilloner. Lorsqu'elle croisa son regard, son cerveau sembla analyser la situation. Elle était à la bibliothèque. Malefoy recopiait ses cours. Malefoy venait de la réveiller en passant la main dans ses cheveux.

Elle se dégagea brusquement de son étreinte, les sourcils froncés. Mais son expression se transforma rapidement en grimace quand elle aperçut l'horloge sur le mur.

Par Merlin, il est déjà dix-huit heures...

Ils n'avaient pas arrêté de la journée, à part pour le déjeuner, lorsqu'ils s'étaient accordés une petite demi-heure de pause.

Malefoy était satisfait de son travail: il avait terminé de compléter le cours de Binns. Hermione aussi avait bien avancé, même si elle refusait de l'admettre.

\- J'ai fini, Granger.

Il lui rendit ses parchemins et elle rangea soigneusement.

\- Je pense que je vais arrêter pour aujourd'hui, fit-il en étirant ses bras en arrière

\- Moi aussi. Mon cerveau ne peut plus rien enregistrer, soupira-t-elle.

Il lui adressa un sourire tendre en percevant son stress.

\- Tout va bien, Granger. Tu auras fini à temps.

Elle ne répondit pas, faisant la moue. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'angoisser, comme toujours.

\- Merci pour les cours en tout cas. Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait sans toi.

Elle faillit ouvrir la bouche de stupéfaction. Lui, le Prince des Serpentards, il la remerciait?

\- Hum...De rien Malefoy, parvint-elle à répondre après avoir repris ses esprits.

Il sourit à nouveau et commença à ranger ses affaires.

\- Bon courage pour la suite, lança-t-il avant de disparaitre.

Hermione resta quelques instants les yeux fixés sur la place qu'il venait de quitter. La journée avait passé à une vitesse folle, et elle avait été très efficace, malgré la présence du blond. Il ne l'avait pas dérangée, et était resté aussi concentrée qu'elle. Elle se mit même à penser que sa compagnie avait été assez agréable, pour une fois.

* * *

 _Trois jours plus tard._

\- Hermione, tu dois venir!

\- Non c'est non Ronald!

\- Mais par Merlin, c'est le match de l'année!

La brune soupira. Pourquoi on ne la laissait pas réviser en paix? Elle n'en avait que faire du Quidditch!

\- S'il te plait, on a besoin de toi... tenta à nouveau le roux

\- Tu comptes me casser les pieds encore longtemps?! hurla-t-elle, le faisant reculer.

\- Hermione-

\- Dehors, fous moi la paix, je ré-vise!

Ron baissa les yeux, les oreilles écarlates. Elle était vraiment impossible. Il partit, sans lui adresser un regard, furieux. Elle ne venait même pas le supporter, supporter sa maison, tout ça à cause de ces misérables examens!

Une fois qu'il fut parti, le silence s'abattit à nouveau sur la bibliothèque. Hermione feuilleta son manuel de Métamorphose, cherchant en vain la définition qu'elle étudiait avant que son abruti de meilleur ami ne vienne la déranger.

Au bout d'une minute elle dut se résoudre à l'évidence: elle ne pouvait plus se concentrer. Son esprit était ailleurs. Elle ne pouvait oublier le regard blessé du rouquin tout à l'heure. Argh...

\- Tu devrais vraiment venir, Granger.

Elle sursauta et se retourna brusquement, manquant de tomber de sa chaise.

Devant elle se tenait Drago Malefoy, en tenue de vol, son balai à la main. Il lui parut soudainement très athlétique dans cet accoutrement, et elle admira la détermination qui se lisait sur son visage: il était prêt à écraser les Gryffondors.

\- Tu ne devrais pas être sur le terrain? Demanda-t-elle

\- Le match commence dans dix minutes. J'ai encore le temps de te faire changer d'avis, répondit-il en lui lançant un clin d'oeil

Elle grogna. Elle ne comptait pas céder.

\- Je ne viendrai pas, Malefoy. Ron aussi a déjà essayé.

\- Ne me compare pas à Weasley, s'il te plait, rétorqua-t-il

\- Je veux réviser. Il me reste encore une dizaine de pages à lire pour boucler ma journée. Je ne peux pas me permettre de sortir maintenant.

\- Je comprends, Granger, mais te changer les idées pourrait t'aider tu sais?

Elle soupira et il s'approcha d'elle, lui retirant le livre des mains.

\- Viens t'amuser quelques heures. Voir tes amis te fera du bien, et respirer de l'air frais aussi.

\- ...

\- Et me voir foutre une raclée à Potter aussi.

Elle lui balança son poing dans l'épaule et il étouffa un ricanement, fier de sa blague.

\- A ce que je sache, tu n'as pas attrapé beaucoup de vifs d'or cette saison, lança-t-elle, amusée

\- Je ne te permets pas! répondit-il, horrifié

\- Un peu maigres tes performances, Malefoy.

\- Veux-tu en tester un échantillon?

Elle rougit en comprenant le sens de la réplique tandis qu'il lui adressait un sourire charmeur à souhait. Quel vil serpent.

\- Allez viens, Granger...chuchota-t-il

Par Merlin, qui aurait pu résister à ça? Il avait posé une main douce sur son épaule, et lui avait murmuré ces deux petits mots au creux de l'oreille.

\- Dégage de là, sale manipulateur.

Il se recula en riant, alors qu'elle rangeait rapidement ses affaires, tentant d'ignorer le feu qu'il avait allumé en elle.

* * *

Il y avait rarement eu autant d'élèves présents depuis bien longtemps. Les tribunes grondaient, les drapeaux s'agitaient, les écharpes volaient au souffle du vent tiède qui soufflait en fin d'après midi. Hermione avait revêtu une robe d'été rouge, et malgré la chaleur, abordait son écharpe fièrement comme les autres. Elle s'était placée au premier rang, pour observer avec attention le match quasi historique qui allait se dérouler dans quelques instants.

Lorsque les Gryffondors entrèrent sur le terrain, elle se leva et les encouragea, mais avec plus de retenue que les sauvages qui hurlaient à quelques mètres d'elle. Elle soutenait son équipe, mais n'était pas pour autant hystérique. A son côté, Lavande et Parvati poussaient des cris stridents et agitaient leurs banderolles avec ferveur, la faisant presque ricaner.

Lorsque les Serpentards entrèrent à leur tour, presque tout autant d'élèves se levèrent, ce qui surpris Hermione. Avant la Guerre, seuls les élèves de Serpentard auraient supporté cette équipe. Elle remarqua plusieurs Serdaigles de septième année qui les encourageaient, et un sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres. Dumbledore aurait été heureux.

Elle reporta son attention sur l'équipe des verts et argents, et étouffa un rire en voyant Malefoy se pavaner devant les gradins. Il levait les bras en signe de victoire et adressait des clins d'oeil charmeurs, faisant hurler les jeunes filles en émoi. Lorsqu'il eut finit son tour de piste, il fixa la tribune des Gryffondors, semblant chercher quelqu'un. C'est lorsqu'il croisa le regard de Hermione qu'elle comprit que c'était elle celle qu'il cherchait. Il lui adressa un sourire ravageur tandis qu'elle levait les yeux au ciel, tout en ne pouvant s'empêcher de sourire face à ses idioties.

Le coup de sifflet fut lancé, et tous redevinrent sérieux. Le match débuta dans la tension, et les deux équipes jouaient au coude à coude.

Pendant plus d'une heure, les deux maisons s'affrontèrent. Le score était serré, mais avec un léger avantage pour Serpentard. C'est alors que Harry et Malefoy virent le vif d'or.

Ce dernier virevoltait près des buts, et les deux attrapeurs l'avaient vu. Ils s'élancèrent en même temps à toute vitesse. La petite balle se mit à bouger, et la course poursuite s'engagea.

Les deux garçons se frôlaient presque et tendaient leur main vers la balle, tentant vainement de la saisir. Alors que celle ci commença à perdre de l'altitude, ils décidèrent tous les deux de descendre en piquet.

Les élèves retinrent leur souffle à l'unisson. Les deux attrapeurs fonçaient vers le sol, leurs doigts à seulement quelques centimètres de la boule dorée.

Hermione écarquilla les yeux quand elle vit Harry remonter brutalement, de peur de s'écraser, tandis que Malefoy continuait sa descente.

Ce qui devait arriver, arriva. Le blond s'écrasa brutalement au sol sans presque avoir eu le temps de freiner. Un craquement sourd se fit entendre, et Mme Pomfresh accourut sur le terrain, alors que la foule s'alarmait.

Ce n'est que lorsque les os de sa main furent ressoudés que le Serpentard put relacher le vif d'or qu'il retenait prisonnier dans son poing.

* * *

 _Deux jours plus tard_

Hermione poussa délicatement la porte de l'infirmerie. L'odeur de médicaments l'envahit aussitôt, et elle s'avança doucement dans la salle blanche. Elle s'arrêta au niveau du troisième lit, et passa sa tête dans l'ouverture du rideau.

\- Bonjour Malefoy.

Le blond, qui lisait un livre assis sur son lit, leva les yeux vers elle en souriant.

\- Je t'attendais, Granger.

\- Pourquoi donc? demanda-t-elle, intriguée

\- Je savais que tu viendrais. Alors, tu as aimé le match?

Elle s'avança et s'assit au bord du lit après avoir fermé les rideaux bleus autour d'eux.

\- J'espère que tu as conscience à quel point tu es un idiot, gronda-t-elle

\- Ne me dis pas que tu t'inquiètes pour moi, Granger?

Elle lui envoya un regard noir, auquel il répondit par un sourire un coin. Une lueur d'amusement brillait au fond de ses prunelles.

\- Au moins, Serpentard a gagné grâce à moi.

\- Mais je ne peux toujours pas affirmer que tes performances sont extraordinaires, Malefoy. Tu t'es brisé plus de la moitié des os.

\- Désolé Granger, mais Pomfresh a dit que je ne pourrai avoir de relations sexuelles que d'ici deux semaines. Tu devras donc vivre dans le doute encore un petit moment.

\- Heureusement que je sais que ton épaule est déboitée, sinon je t'aurais déjà frappé avec plaisir.

Il éclata de rire et reposa son livre sur la table de chevet, décidé à faire durer la conversation.

\- Très jolie ta robe rouge, d'ailleurs.

\- Arrête de me draguer.

\- Je t'avoue qu'elle m'a déconcentrée pendant plusieurs secondes.

Elle lui envoya un regard blasé, ne croyant pas à ses histoires.

\- Mais dis moi, je rêve où tu n'es pas en train de réviser? Serais-je plus important à tes yeux que tes examens?

Il bomba le torse fièrement mais elle répliqua rapidement:

\- Non, j'en avais fini pour aujourd'hui. Et comme je n'avais pas envie d'aller consoler Ron et Harry, je suis venue ici.

\- Le mensonge c'est mal, Granger.

Elle lui jeta un regard noir.

\- Je n'avais pas d'autre raison de venir, abruti.

\- Non, non, bien sûr.

Sentant qu'elle allait bientôt s'énerver, il décida de dévier le sujet.

\- Si demain tu as un peu de temps libre, tu veux bien passer me faire réviser? Je vais prendre du retard à force de rester clouer au lit.

Elle hocha la tête après une demi-seconde d'hésitation. Bizarrement, sa compagnie lui avait manqué, et le voir lui faisait presque...plaisir.

Ils discutèrent encore un moment puis, voyant que la nuit tombait, elle se leva, se tortillant les mains.

\- Hum...Et bien, je vais te laisser.

\- Bonne nuit, Granger. Rêve bien de mes prouesses sportives.

\- Je vais me faire un plaisir de me repasser ta chute dans ma tête, Malefoy.

\- Je ne parlais pas de Quidditch, Granger.

Elle tira vivement le rideau et partit, les joues en feu.

* * *

Le lendemain, Hermione passa voir le Serpentard, comme promis. Alors qu'elle s'avançait vers le lit du blond, des murmures étouffés lui parvinrent, et elle décida de ralentir sa marche.

\- Par Merlin, Drago, j'ai envie de toi!

\- Tu es ridicule, Pansy. On est en plein milieu d'une infirmerie!

\- Je t'en supplie, je n'en peux plus d'attendre.

\- Tu es totalement folle, ma pauvre. Ton sentiment n'est pas partagé, maintenant, pars d'ici!

\- Pourquoi es-tu si pressé? Tu attends quelqu'un?!

\- …

\- Drago! Tu me trompes!

\- On ne sort même pas ensemble, Pansy...

\- Mais on couche ensemble! C'est pareil! Tu n'appartiens qu'à moi!

\- Ce n'est arrivé qu'une seule fois, et c'était une erreur. Pars, s'il te plait.

\- Je n'arrive pas à y croire!

Pansy tira vivement le rideau et resta figée en découvrant Hermione Granger qui se tenait derrière, deux livres à la main, rouge comme jamais.

\- Granger?! Qu'est ce que-

Son cerveau sembla se mettre en marche et elle lança un regard abasourdi à son camarade.

\- Ne me dis pas que...Tu couches avec Granger?!

\- Dehors, Pansy! Gronda Malefoy

\- Mais tu ne peux pas me quitter pour elle! Je suis plus belle, plus douce, plus-

\- Par Morgane, on ne sort PAS ensemble toi et moi!

\- C'est une Sang de-

\- Ne prononce pas ce mot, et dégage!

Pansy lança un regard peiné au blond et sortit en courant, tout en poussant des gémissements digne d'un agneau blessé.

Malefoy soupira et passa une main dans ses cheveux, las. Il leva ensuite un regard hésitant vers la brune.

\- Désolé que tu aies vu ça, Granger.

\- Ce n'est...rien.

A vrai dire, elle était totalement retournée, et pour plusieurs raisons. Malefoy avait repoussé Parkinson. Dire qu'elle avait toujours cru que c'était lui qui l'utilisait comme objet sexuel! Et plus bizarre encore, il l'avait repoussée pour elle, Hermione Granger. Quand Pansy l'avait accusé de la tromper, il n'avait même pas démenti, et il l'avait même défendue!

\- Je suis si doué au lit qu'elles deviennent toutes accro, fit-il avec un sourire suffisant

Hermione ne répondit pas, gênée au possible.

La soirée s'écoula doucement, et malgré ses blagues, le blond ne parvint à décrisper entièrement la lionne.

* * *

 _Deux jours plus tard_

\- Du coup si tu rajoutes deux grammes de pivoine avec une tête de lézard, tu obtiendras le mélange doré. Ensuite tu dois...

\- Granger.

\- ...Remuer pendant trente secondes dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre et en faisant attention à...

\- Granger.

\- ...Utiliser une spatule en bois pour éviter la réaction entre la pivoine et le métal, ce qui pourrait-

\- Hermione.

Elle se figea, la bouche entreouverte, et releva les yeux vers lui, les joues roses.

\- Co-Comment tu m'as appellée?

\- C'est ton prénom il me semble, non? rétorqua-t-il

\- O-oui, mais tu...

\- Granger, soupira Malefoy

Il se releva un peu et posa une main douce sur son épaule dénudée.

Hermione sentit son corps s'éléctriser à son contact, et retint un frisson. Quelle idée d'avoir mis un débardeur pour venir le voir!

Malefoy n'en menait pas large non plus. Il avait eu envie de toucher cette peau pâle depuis de longues minutes maintenant, mais ne s'attendait surement pas à ce qu'elle soit si douce, si désirable.

D'un geste presque incontrollé, il remonta sa main jusqu'à sa bretelle bleue, et la tripota délicatement entre ses doigts fins.

La Gryffondore retint son souffle, sentant son bas ventre se contracter face à ce geste si sensuel. Elle aurait eu envie qu'il lui retire cette fichue bretelle sur le champ. Et même qu'il retire bien plus.

Réalisant ses pensées indécendes, elle sursauta, lui faisant retirer sa main. Elle posa alors son regard sur son manuel, incapable de le regarder dans les yeux, de peur de s'y perdre.

Mais il ne l'entendait pas de cette manière, et il releva son menton en glissant fermement sa main en dessous.

\- Granger, arrête de prendre cet air gêné avec moi. Ce que tu as entendu avec Pansy n'était rien, d'accord. Tu n'as pas à avoir peur de moi, ou de mes intentions. Je ne te ferai jamais plus de mal.

Elle perçut une lueur de tristesse briller au fond de ses yeux gris, et elle comprit ce dont il avait besoin. Et étrangement, elle n'eut pas besoin d'hésiter pour le lui donner.

\- Tu sais Malefoy...Je te pardonne pour ce que tu as fait par le passé. Tu as été un vrai abruti raciste, mais il me semble que tu te sois rendu compte qu'être un petit con arrogant ne mène pas très loin dans la vie.

Il la regarda. Elle semblait sincère. Comment avait-elle pu savoir? Elle lui pardonnait si facilement, elle le rendait heureux si facilement. Elle avait vu qu'il regrettait, et elle l'avait accepté, lui, Drago Malefoy, malgré tout ce qu'il avait fait auparavant. Merlin, qu'elle était adorable. Il se contrôla avec difficulté pour ne pas se jeter sur les lèvres rouges qu'elle mordillait.

\- Merci, répondit-il, après avoir repris ses esprits quelques secondes plus tard.

* * *

 _Une semaine plus tard_

Hermione grattait frénétiquement sur son parchemin. Les deux semaines de révisions étaient passées à une vitesse folle, et elle n'avait eu le temps de revoir le programme de Métamorphose qu'une seule fois. Et l'épreuve était demain.

Elle poussa un profond soupir. Malgré le fait qu'elle soit stressée comme jamais, elle ne parvenait pas à regretter la manière dans laquelle elle avait géré son temps. Même si elle était passée voir Drago Malefoy à l'infirmerie tous les jours depuis son accident.

Elle mordilla le bout de sa plume, les sourcils froncés. Elle s'entendait de mieux en mieux avec le Serpentard. Il était gentil avec elle, et leurs caractères se complétaient à merveille. Elle avait des discussions passionantes avec lui. Oui, il était devenu un ami pour elle.

Soudain, alors qu'elle était toujours plongée dans ses pensées, un sac s'écrasa brutalement devant elle. Elle sursauta et releva les yeux, croisant un regard gris.

\- Tu...Tu es sorti!

Sans pouvoir se contrôler, elle bondit littéralement de sa chaise et se posta devant le blond avant de l'enlacer comme elle le pouvait de ses petits bras. Il ne réagit pas, et au bout de quelques secondes, elle réalisa ce qu'elle venait de faire.

Se détachant brutalement de lui, elle se mordilla la lèvre nerveusement avant de lui jeter un regard désolé.

\- Pardon, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris! Excuse moi, je ne voulais pas que tu-

Mais elle ne put finir sa phrase, car deux bras puissants la tirèrent vers un torse finement musclé. Elle sentit les bras du blond s'enrouler sur son dos, et il déposa un baiser sur sa tête.

\- Merci, dit-il simplement.

Elle ne sut jamais ce qu'il avait ressenti face à son étreinte. Mais pour sa part, elle se sentait si bien entre ses bras qu'elle avait presque envie de ne plus jamais s'en séparer. Son parfum lui chatouillait agréablement les narines, et elle sentait le doux cachemire de son pull frotter contre sa joue. Elle se sentit rougir d'être aussi bien, serrée contre lui, son ex pire ennemi. Ce qu'elle ignorait, c'est que le jeune homme ressentait exactement le même sentiment de plénitude.

* * *

\- Hermione tu angoisses pour rien, tu vas encore avoir des Optimals partout... grogna le rouquin

Pour réponse, il reçut un regard noir de la jeune fille, qui avait du mal à avaler son petit déjeuner, tant son ventre était tordu. Elle sentit une main réconfortante se poser sur son épaule et elle se tourna vers son meilleur ami, qui la regardait avec tendresse.

\- Tu es la meilleure, Hermione, n'en doute pas une seconde.

Elle lui adressa un mince sourire, avant de grignoter un toast beurré du bout des lèvres.

\- De toute façon, on t'a à peine vue ces deux dernière semaines! Tu passais tout ton temps à la bibliothèque. Tu ne m'as même pas aidé, marmonna Ron en lui jetant un regard de reproches.

Hermione faillit en lâcher sa tartine. Elle avala sa salive avec difficulté avant de lui lancer un regard qu'elle voulut désolé. Elle s'était rarement sentie aussi mal. Au lieu d'aider Ron, son meilleur ami de toujours, elle avait préféré passer du temps avec Drago Malefoy, et le faire réviser lui. Ron serait si furieux en apprenant ça...

Trop perdue dans ses pensées, elle ne remarqua pas le regard inquisiteur de Harry. Ce dernier la connaissait par coeur, et il avait bien vu qu'elle agissait étrangement ses derniers jours. Elle se dépêchait de manger le dîner, et se précipitait hors de la Grande Salle. Malgré son amour inconditionnel pour les livres, il ne pouvait s'imaginer que c'était la bibliothèque qui la mettait dans cet état là.

L'horloge de la Grande Salle sonna, et la centaine de septièmes années sursautèrent comme un seul homme. La voix de McGonagall se fit entendre:

\- Veuillez vous diriger vers vos salles d'examen. L'épreuve va commencer.

Hermione courut presque hors de la pièce, tournant rapidement les livre de son manuel, pour relire une dernière fois. Mais alors qu'elle marchait à pas vifs dans le couloir, elle percuta quelqu'un.

\- Pardon, je suis déso-

Elle se figea en reconnaissant le blond. Il lui souriait, et elle ne put s'empêcher de le lui rendre. Il s'approcha d'elle, après avoir vérifié qu'il n'y avait personne d'autre qu'eux, et l'embrassa tendrement sur le front.

\- Bonne chance, Granger.

\- Bonne chance à toi aussi, parvint-elle à souffler, le coeur battant la chamade.

\- Tu es la sorcière la plus brillante de cette génération. Ne t'angoisse pas, tu ne peux que réussir.

Et sur ces belles paroles, il partit, après lui avoir pressé l'épaule doucement.

Hermione resta plantée dans le couloir plusieurs secondes, le souffle court, ses joues brulantes. Puis, entendant à nouveau la voix de McGonagall résonner dans le château, elle poussa un cri et courut jusqu'à sa salle d'examen.

* * *

La semaine avait été rude pour tous. Les épreuves les avaient achevés, et c'est avec une joie non dissimulée qu'ils accueillèrent le repas du vendredi soir, libérés de toute pression.

\- On est en vacances! hurla Ron en entrant dans la Grande Salle, avant de se jeter sur une cuisse de poulet sous les yeux effarés de tout Poudlard

Hermione soupira devant le comportement de son meilleur ami, mais ne put retenir un sourire. Elle aussi était heureuse, le pire était passé. Maintenant elle n'avait plus qu'à attendre les résultats, mais elle était assez contente de ce qu'elle avait fait, même si elle était furieuse d'avoir oublié la date du Traité d'Oslo dans sa rédaction sur les gobelins en Histoire de la Magie.

Harry serra la main dans la sienne, un grand sourire au lèvres. Ils se servirent une grande part de gratin et commencèrent à parler des vacances, de l'été, de leurs projets pour l'année prochaine. Hermione avait finalement decidé de s'inscrire à la faculté de Médicomagie. Ron et Harry voulaient suivre une formation d'Auror. L'avenir était devant eux, et s'annonçait merveilleux.

Ils rirent beaucoup ce soir là, avec Luna, Dean, Neville et bien d'autres. Hermione avait les larmes aux yeux tant elle était heureuse. Même si quittait Poudlard lui faisait mal au coeur, elle avait hâte de se jeter dans de nouvelles aventures.

Elle sentit un regard sur elle et se détourna un instant de la conversation pour croiser deux perles argentées. Elle sourit et pencha la tête sur le côté, avec une moue interrogative. Pour toute réponse, il leva son verre de jus de citrouille vers elle, et lui adressa un clin d'oeil avant d'en prendre une longue gorgée.

Hermione lui lança un sourire resplandissant et se tourna à nouveau vers Neville, qui lui expliquait avec passion comment il comptait commencer des études de Botanique.

\- Hermione?

Elle questionna Harry du regard. Ce dernier fronçait les sourcils, et se pencha à son oreille pour chuchoter:

\- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe avec Malefoy?

Elle se raidit instantanément. Par Merlin, elle aurait du être plus discrète!

\- Harry, je peux tout t'expliquer, fit-elle précipitamment

Le brun hocha la tête d'un air grave et sortit de table, l'entrainant avec elle.

Ils se dirigèrent silencieusement vers une salle de classe et pénétrèrent à l'intérieur. Hermione scella la porte d'un sort.

\- Alors? Interrogea l'Elu

Elle prit une grande inspiration. Elle n'était pas à Gryffondor pour rien! Essayant vainement de parler d'une voix calme, elle commença:

\- Malefoy et moi, on est devenus amis. On se voyait souvent à la bibliothèque pour réviser, et à force, nous nous sommes rapprochés.

Elle leva les yeux vers lui, et comprit à son regard émeraude qu'il ne la croyait pas.

\- Ce n'est pas tout, dit-il

Ca n'était pas une question, mais une affirmation. Il en était sur. La façon dont ils se regardaient était étrange. En un seul regard, il avait saisi le lien puissant qui s'était tissé entre eux. Il n'y avait pas que de l'amitié.

Hermione lui jeta un regard perplexe.

\- Je te jure, ce n'est que ça. Rien de plus, finit-elle en haussant les épaules

Il la détailla. Ses yeux caramel semblaient sincères. Ses sourcils étaient froncés. Elle semblait sûre d'elle. C'est alors qu'il comprit. Il vit dans son regard qu'elle ne le savait pas encore.

Son expression changea si brusquement qu'Hermione crut qu'on lui avait jeté un sort. Son visage de décrispa soudainement et il lui lança un petit sourire.

\- Bon, très bien, dit-il

Et il partit, laissa une Hermione choquée derrière lui. Elle s'était attendue à des cris, à des reproches. Mais il n'avait rien dit, il avait accepté. Décidement, les gens étaient plus matures que ce qu'elle imaginait.

* * *

Drago poussa un soupir. Depuis plus d'une heure, depuis qu'ils avaient reçu ce stupide carton, Pansy n'avait cessé de la harceler. Il avait essayé de la repousser gentiment, mais avait du employer les grands moyens tant elle avait insisté. Pourquoi ne comprenait-elle pas qu'il ne voulait pas aller avec elle à ce fichu bal?

\- C'est parce que tu veux y aller avec Granger! Avait-elle craché avant de partir en courant

Cette phrase l'avait laissé muet, pour plusieurs raisons. D'abord, il avait été surpris de se rendre compte que l'idée était plus que tentante. Ensuite, il avait été énervé de voir que Pansy avait pu deviner ses intentions les plus secrètes.

Maintenant, il était perdu. Si on lui avait dit il y a quelques années qu'il aurait tant apprécié Hermione Granger, il aurait lancé un sort sans regret à l'idiot qui aurait eu l'impertinence de sortir pareille ineptie. Mais par Merlin, elle était tellement parfaite. Elle était intelligente, drôle, et même si elle n'était jamais coiffée, elle avait un charme certain. Il passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux. Il ne savait pas quoi faire. C'était certain, elle allait le repousser, et le peu d'amis qui lui restait allaient le lâcher. Mais ne gagnerait-il pas plus en étant avec elle?

Il s'allongea sur son lit, les bras croisés derrière sa tête. La nuit lui porterait conseil...sûrement.

* * *

\- Granger?

Hermione s'arrêta brusquement au milieu du couloir et se tourna vers celui qui l'avait interpellée, un sourire aux lèvres.

\- Bonjour Malefoy, lança-t-elle, heureuse de le voir

Mais lui ne paraissait pas si enjoué. Il se gratta la nuque, nerveusement, avant de poser les yeux sur elle à nouveau. Elle fut bien entendu subjuguée par son regard, et put y lire une certaine appréhension, un sentiment qu'elle n'aurait pas cru possible chez lui.

\- Granger, hum, je voulais...

Elle écarquilla carrément les yeux. Il bafouillait devant elle?! Il devait être malade, ça n'était pas possible!

Le blond avait envie de s'assassiner lui même. Jamais il ne s'était senti aussi ridicule.

\- Je voulais savoir si tu voulais bien être ma cavalière pour le bal de fin d'année.

Hermione lâcha son livre, qui s'écrasa brutalement sur son pied, la faisant pousser un petit cri de douleur. Elle se pencha rapidement pour le ramasser, se traitant d'idiote un milliard de fois. Quand elle releva les yeux vers lui, prête à recevoir une moquerie, elle croisa un nouveau ce regard presque angoissé. Alors, un petit sourire aux lèvres, elle chuchota:

\- Je serais ravie d'y aller avec toi, Drago.

Le Serpentard crut qu'il allait défaillir. Non seulement elle avait accepté sa proposition, mais en plus elle l'avait appelé par son prénom! Il était tellement perdu dans ses réfléxions, et inondé de bonheur, qu'il ne remarqua pas qu'elle partait, les joues rouges, un sourire niais accroché aux lèvres.

* * *

Hermione était enervée, parce que Hermione était en retard. Elle avait passé l'après midi à la bibliothèque, plongée dans un roman moldu, et n'avait pas vu le temps passer. Elle n'était donc sortie de sa bulle que lorsque l'horloge avait sonné six heures.

Elle rentra dans son dortoir en courant, les joues rouges et les cheveux en pétard. Lavande et Parvati se tournèrent vers elle, étonnées.

\- Hermione?! Mais le bal commence-

\- Dans une heure, je sais! hurla la brune en s'enfermant dans la salle de bain

Tandis qu'elle se savonnait les cheveux avec vigueur, elle réfléchit à son attitude. Les bals, les fêtes, les escarpins, c'était pas vraiment son truc et pourtant ce soir là elle avait envie d'être jolie et bien dans sa peau.

Elle s'enroula dans une serviette et se lança plusieurs sorts d'épilation pour se débarasser des poils disgracieux. Puis, elle s'attaqua au gros gros gros problème. Ses cheveux.

Après les avoir séchés, elle tenta vainement de les brosser. Elle s'agitait dans ton les sens, la baguette dans une main et le peigne dans l'autre, et elle était presque en sueur. Mais il fallait qu'elle réussisse.

Finalement, une demi-heure plus tard elle sortit de la salle de bain, fière du résultat. Ses cheveux étaient enfin démêlés et ses boucles brunes tombaient avec une certaine grâce sur ses épaules. Dès qu'elle sortit, Lavande se précipita pour chercher son rouge à lèvres, qu'elle devait appliquer de toute urgence.

La brune chercha ensuite la robe qu'elle avait acheté à Pré Au Lard deux jours auparavant. Elle était bleu nuit, bustier et longue. Quelques pierres argentées brillaient au niveau du décolleté, mais elle restait simple. Simple et jolie, tout ce qu'Hermione aimait.

Elle enfila ensuite une paire d'escarpins noirs, auquels elle jeta un sort pour se sentir comme dans des pantoufles. Elle mit une fine chaîne en argent autour de son cou, releva ses cheveux en un chignon négligé et, après un maquillage rapide, s'admira devant le miroir.

Elle était heureuse de ce qu'elle voyait: une jeune femme épanouie, plutôt jolie, les joues roses, et prête à passer un incroyable moment avec l'incroyable Drago Malefoy.

Parvati et Lavande poussèrent des cris stridents en la voyant, et lui souhaitèrent une bonne soirée, en lui lançant un clin d'oeil coquin. Hermione leva les yeux au ciel, mais ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

Quand elle descendit les escaliers, elle le remarqua immédiatement. Appuyé contre le mur, il détaillait chaque nouvel arrivant. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il la vit que son regard s'illumina.

Elle s'avança vers lui et lui tendit le bras, qu'il prit avec bonheur.

\- Tu es particulièrement belle ce soir, Granger, murmura-t-il à son oreille, la faisant frissoner

Ils entrèrent dans la Grande Salle, amenagée spécialement pour l'occasion. Des étoiles brillaient au plafond, et le sol était recouvert d'une luxueuse moquette pourpre. Hermione admira la décoration un moment, jusqu'à ce que le blond lui tire le bras pour s'avancer vers la piste de danse.

Quand la musique démarra, de nombreux couples commencèrent à se mouvoir en rythme. Drago attrapa Hermione par la taille et la colla à lui, posa ses mains sur ses hanches. Elle rougit violemment, mais enroula tout de même ses bras autour de sa nuque.

Ils dansèrent en se regardant dans les yeux. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de parler, ils se comprenaient, même sans les mots. Hermione ne sut dire combien de temps ils restèrent ainsi, mais leur bulle éclata quand ses deux meilleurs amis arrivèrent.

\- Coucou Hermione! Fit Harry joyeusement

\- Harry, par Morgane, tu es coiffé!

Ils rirent un moment ensemble, et Malefoy s'éloigna, un peu à regret, vers le buffet.

\- Comment se passe ta soirée? Demanda Ron en lançant un regard froid vers le blond

\- Très bien. Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi, souffla-t-elle

Ron fit une grimaçe, mais n'ajouta rien. Il avait été en colère quand Harry lui avait annoncé la nouvelle, quelques jours plus tôt, mais il respectait les choix de sa meilleure amie, quels qu'ils soient.

\- Une danse? Proposa l'Elu

\- Avec plaisir, sourit la brune

Ils se mirent à virevolter avec grâce sur la piste, et Hermione rit beaucoup quand le Survivant lui écrasa le pied à maintes reprises.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe avec Malefoy?

\- Heu...rien? Fit-elle, abasourdie

\- Arrête ça, Hermione. J'ai bien vu comment vous vous dévoriez des yeux.

\- …

\- Tu l'aimes?

Hermione s'arrêta brutalement de danser, et baissa les yeux, incapable de supporter le regard émeraude devant elle. Mais ce dernier ne voulait pas la voir vivre dans le déni, et lui releva donc le menton avec ses doigts.

\- Hermione.

\- Je...Je pense que je me suis beaucoup attachée à lui, Harry.

Elle sentit une larme couler sur sa joue, et se traita d'idiote.

\- Tu n'as pas à pleurer Hermione. Lui aussi, il t'apprécie, au moins autant que toi.

\- Qu'est ce que t'en sais? Souffla-t-elle, la voix tordue par l'émotion

\- Je connais Malefoy depuis que j'ai onze ans, Hermione. Je l'ai vu en colère, méprisant, chiant. Je l'ai vu rire avec ses amis, draguer des filles, jouer au Quidditch. Malgré tout ce que l'on peut penser, je le connais parfaitement bien.

\- Mais tu ne peux pas affirmer qu'il...m'aime, Harry!

\- Non, c'est vrai. Mais il ne t'insulte plus, te drague presque, rit avec toi, et apprécie ta compagnie. Alors, il y a surement bien plus qu'une simple attirance physique.

Hermione l'écouta. Il avait raison, mais elle avait si peur de se prendre un énorme vent...

\- Il arrive, souffla l'Elu. N'oublie pas ce que je t'ai dit.

Et il partit. Presque aussitôt, une main douce se posa sur son épaule.

\- Granger, je peux te parler?

Elle acquiesça, étonnée de voir son regard soucieux. Ils décidèrent de sortir de la salle, et se dirigèrent vers un couloir désert, au deuxième étage.

\- Granger, tu sors avec Potter?

Hermione fronça les sourcils, le regarda intriguée, puis éclata de rire, sous son regard noir.

\- Mais non voyons! Fit-elle, les larmes aux yeux

\- Granger, gronda-t-il, essayant vainement de la calmer

Elle rit encore plusieurs minutes avant de retrouver un souffle régulier et de se tourner vers lui, les yeux brillants.

\- Pourquoi tu me demandes ça? Tu es jaloux?

Elle n'avait jamais été aussi belle qu'en cet instant. Ses yeux étaient humides, ses lèvres rouges, ses joues rouges, et ses cheveux légèrement ébourriffés. Alors, sans plus de réfléxion, il s'avança vers elle, la plaquant contre le mur.

\- Granger, tu me fais rire, me sentir bien, tu es intelligente, et bien que tes cheveux soient une catastrophe, tu restes très agréable à regarder. Donc oui, je suis jaloux.

Elle rougit et se mordit la lèvre inférieure, ses yeux rivés dans les siens. Il s'approcha encore de quelques centimètres, et souffla doucement contre son oreille.

\- Je n'ai jamais eu autant envie d'embrasser quelqu'un. Alors maintenant, si tu permets, j'aimerais mettre mon fantasme à exécution.

Et avant que son pauvre cerveau, ramolli par les émotions qui la submergeaient, ne puisse formuler une réponse cohérente, elle sentit les lèvres de Drago Malefoy se poser sur les siennes, et ses mains caresser délicatement ses hanches.

Elle perdit pied, et enroula ses bras autour de son cou, s'accrochant à lui déséspérement. Et, perdue au milieu de se ballet sensuel, elle se dit que les révisions avaient quand même du bon.

* * *

 **Reviews, reviews, reviews!**

 **J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce petit OS guimauve! Le prochain sera surement post-Poudlard (puisque c'est la "période" que je préfère!). Merci d'avoir lu et à bientôt!**

 **Pencilcase.03**


End file.
